A Change of Heart
by ObsessedXOX
Summary: This is set during New Moon, and Edward never came back. Bella finds herself questioning her feelings for Jake and trying to decide if she should take their relationship to the next level. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi this is my firt story here so please review. Constructive criticism appreciated.**

It was weird. Maybe I hadn't really looked at him that closely before. Maybe, my vision had just been shrouded before by the perfection of Edward. But Edward was gone, and he wasn't coming back. Jacob had been my refuge, and my strength for the last several months, and it was causing me to look at him in a whole new light. His brilliantly brown skin, that had almost a deep golden hue emanating from it. His dark brown eyes, that were like pools of rich chocolate, and that body...perfectly sculpted in every way. His warm skin, and his strong embrace, and his..."Bells?" Jacob was looking at me questioningly.

"Yeah?" I said as I snapped out of my trance.

"Are you okay? You've been staring at me for about 5 minutes. I mean, I know I'm hard to resist, but usually you're sneakier about checking me out. Is that drool coming out of your mouth?" he chuckled as a cocky, but beautiful smile crept across his lips.

"Oh yes Jacob, after all of this time, I just can't contain myself around you anymore. Oh and you're the one who drools you dog!" I sarcastically stated. We both chuckled, but I couldn't help but feel that maybe I wasn't being as sarcastic as I thought. Like maybe, there was some underlying truth to my words, that I was just now discovering. Jacob had already gone back to working on his car. We had spent a long afternoon in the garage, and I was getting very tired. I didn't know why though, all I had done was sit there and watch him work meticulously on his "baby". Laziness at its finest. But I enjoyed it nonetheless, watching him be so passionate about something. What I thought was a twinge of jealousy, resonated in me. While I knew that Jacob felt for me, I had never seen a burning passion in him for me before, and I suddenly craved it.

"Hey Jacob, I should probably be headed home soon, Charlie will be expecting dinner. Last time I was late I found him eating from a can of spam, and that's not something I want to see again." Jacob laughed while noting that he could totally picture that.

"Hey why don't we just invite him out here? I'm not ready for you to leave yet and my dad is still on that fishing trip, so I would be all alone if you left." he said and the pleading in his eyes was adorable. He looked like a little puppy...and how fitting that was. I laughed to myself.

"Hmm well that all depends on if I have some materials to work with for dinner here, and I do have to leave eventually tonight Jake so you'd better get used to the idea of being alone." Jacob did an exaggerated frown and we walked up to his house. I promptly raided the kitchen, looking for some raw materials to comprise a meal. Actually, I was pleasantly surprised with what I found there. There were frozen steaks, potatoes, and green beans and corn, and it sounded delicious. I put the steaks in the microwave on defrost, as Jacob called Charlie to invite him out. Charlie complied and I began wrapping the potatoes in foil and I popped them in the oven. I seasoned the steaks and gave them to Jake to go grill outside, and I cooked the corn and green beans on the stove. Charlie arrived, and we all enjoyed a filling dinner.

"Thanks Bells! That was delicious, but I should really be headed home, I've got work early and it looks like it's going to storm, so be sure to not stay much longer k?" he was pretty good at being the concerned parent.

"Sure dad, I'll be right behind you." I assured him. He left and I began clearing the table.

"Let me do that," Jake was right behind me and he reached past me to grab the plates I had been stacking. As he did, I felt his arm graze mine and a sudden surge of electricity went through my body. I looked up at him, figuring that he had to of felt it too, but he just went along clearing the table like nothing had happened. It was weird. I had touched and been touched by Jake a million times before. But it had always been just a friendly thing, nothing romantic about it. Man, what was with me today? He was my best friend, and I wouldn't want it any other way...or would I? I sighed out loud in frustration at my stupid thoughts. Jake caught wind of my mood change and looked concerned.

"Bella, is there something on your mind?" Ohh there sure was, I thought.

"Oh no, sorry, I'm just thinking about this paper I have to write that's due on Wednesday. " I said absentmindedly.

He chuckled. "Bella, it's Friday, surely you don't have to worry about that for a couple of days you nerd." He was right, it's a lame excuse. I just wasn't ready to face my real thoughts. I could hear the storm beginning outside, the loud rolls of thunder, and then I saw the sky light up through the window.

"Crap, I gotta get going." I said hurriedly and grabbed my backpack as I headed for the door. Jake walked with me and as soon as we stepped outside, there was what can only be described as a downpour. I mean, I was drenched within seconds. Not only that, but the wind was blowing rapidly and the thunder was literally booming. We ducked back inside his house and assessed each other. We both burst out laughing at our appearances. I knew I had to look like a wet rat, and he, well, looked like a wet dog. The phone rang and Jake ran to get it.

"Oh hey Charlie..no she hasn't left yet. Yeah she just tried to but we were soaked when we stepped outside..oh hmm well let me make sure it's cool with her. Bella? Your dad wants you to stay here tonight, the storm is supposed to get pretty bad and go on for a while. Is that cool with you?"

"Ummm okay." I complied, knowing that I didn't have any choice in the matter. I was nervous though. Jake and I would be all alone, and I was having these unexpected feelings about him. I was so glad he didn't know what I was thinking though. He never had to know. We could just hang out, watch a movie maybe, and I would fall asleep on the couch. It would be fun

**A/N: Please review, pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey you're completely soaked, let me get you some dry clothes to put on." Jacob headed back to his room to get some and I was grateful, being that I was shivering from being so wet. I stood there awkwardly because I didn't want to get any of the furniture wet. I was so cold, I just wanted to be warm. I also smelled faintly of moss and dirt from the rain, and I felt like I needed to be clean.  
"Hey Jake?" I called. "Do you mind if I take a shower really quick? I feel kinda gross."  
"Yeah no problem," he emerged from his room, in dry clothes and carrying a stack of clothes for me.  
"Man it's really beating down out there, it's intense" he said while he looked out the window.  
"Jacob Black, are you scared?" I laughed.  
"What? No! I was just simply making an observation," he defended.  
"Don't worry, I'll be quick so that you won't be alone out here too long. I'll protect you from the big, bad storm," I laughed harder and he just rolled his eyes. We both knew that I wasn't capable of protecting anyone from anything, and that made it funnier.  
"I made my way to the bathroom and turned the hot water on. I got out of my wet clothes and hung them over the towel rack to dry for the night. I looked in the mirror and sure enough, wet rat. My hair was a mess and my mascara was slightly running. Man, what did Jake see in me? I opened the cupboard and grabbed out a clean towel. It was soft and smelled like fabric softener. As I got in the shower, the hot water cascaded down my body and it felt amazing. I reached for shampoo and noticed that it was Pantene. I laughed, thinking about big manly Jake using such a girly shampoo. But, he did have a sizable amount of hair to maintain, and it was always perfectly shiny and soft. Thank you Pantene, I suppose. I shampooed and conditioned and decided I should shave my legs. I peeked out around the shower curtain and spotted Jake's razor on the counter, I reached and grabbed it and hoped he wouldn't mind if I used it. I shaved until my legs were silky smooth and rinsed the razor out thoroughly before placing it back in it's spot. I washed with soap and was feeling very refreshed. I was just about to step out of the shower when everything went black. The power was out.  
"Ummm Jake!" I screamed. This was the last place I wanted to be, with no way to see.  
"Bella I'm coming!" he yelled back and he was at the door. "Are you okay? Do you still have shampoo in your hair? Did you slip?" the questions continued until I was finally able to talk over him.  
"No no I'm fine. I just...can't see, obviously. Can you bring a flashlight or a candle or something?" I asked. "I've got a flashlight right here." he replied. "Okay, I want you to come in and I'll wait behind the curtain. You hand me the flashlight, and then leave so I can get dressed k?" I was being overly cautious, because I did not want Jacob to accidentally see me naked. I peeked around the curtain as he walked in to hand me the flashlight. I couldn't see him at all, it was so dark. I wondered why he didn't just turn the flashlight on so he could see where I was, but then I realized that he was also being overly cautious. He was afraid that if he shined the light, he would see me, without my permission, and I was grateful for that. He reached me and handed me the light, and I felt his warm hand in the process which gave me slight chills.  
"Okay, I'm leaving now, I'm going to go scrounge up some candles for light." I heard him walk away. I stepped out of the shower and was about to turn the flashlight on so I could grab my towel when..all of the lights came back on! It would have been great but..Jake hadn't entirely left yet! In fact, he was just closing the door shut and he had definitely caught a glimpse of me in all of my glory! Why hadn't I waited until I heard the door close to step out? I knew he hadn't done it on purpose but I was mortified.  
"Ummm...the lights are back on." he said sheepishly from outside the door. "Just come on out when you're ready." He was going to pretend like that didn't just happen! Which, maybe that was a good thing..but it had happened! Ohhh man. I spent much longer than I needed to getting dressed. I pulled on what appeared to be a pair of Jacob's boxers and they went down to my knees. I then put on the undershirt he gave me, which also went down to my knees. I searched in the cupboard for some lotion, and put some on my freshly shaved legs. I then towel dried my hair, and combed through the snarls. I found some chapstick on the counter and put it on my dry lips. Jake's chapstick. It was like our lips were touching. I rolled my eyes at my schoolgirl thought. Thinking it was funny how he had already seen me naked, but we hadn't even kissed. The funny thought turned to one of embarrassment though as I remembered what had just happened. I decided that I couldn't stall any longer and made my way out there. I smelled something sweet. Freshly baked cookies. He had baked! Man how long was I in there getting dressed? He had to have started them after the power came back on because they smelled fresh from the oven. He was sprawled out on the couch, eating one and he looked like a little kid, and it was adorable.  
"Hey! That's a good look on you." he said as he surveyed his clothes on me.  
"Yeah well don't get used to it. Those smell delicious!" I said as I grabbed one and took a bite. We sat in silence for a bit, not uncomfortable silence, just silence, as we watched TV. I knew I had to bring up what just happened though, that's not something that I could forget about..so I mustered up the courage.  
"So, you saw me naked," I said matter of factly.  
"Hm? What? Um..no I uh, didn't, um." he stammered. "Yeah ya did. We both know you did, so let's just acknowledge it, and move past it." I couldn't help but laugh at his stuttering. Sure I was embarrassed, but it wasn't that big of a deal. It was only for a split second, and I was pretty comfortable with my body. He hung his head down, and nodded. I suddenly felt the urge to wrap my arms around him and kiss him. He was so cute! Looking all ashamed about something that wasn't even his fault. Instead of that dramatic response, I simply placed my hand under his chin and lifted his head so we were looking into each other's eyes. I smiled ear to ear, and though he tried to fight it, his smile quickly followed. "That was your one free pass though. That won't be happening again mister." I chuckled and so did he. "You're right, next time, it'll be with your permission." I knew he was joking but something inside of me agreed with his statement. At that moment I finally admitted to myself, that I had feelings for Jacob Black. Real ones. Not just best friend ones. Things were going to change and the changes were going to start tonight. I leaned back into the couch and pondered about what I would do to show him how I felt.

**A/N: Sorry about all the formatting issues in the last version, new chapter up soon, :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I hadn't realized how deep in thought I must've been because when I snapped out of it, Jacob was softly snoring. Poor guy, he was exhausted. He was sitting up but leaned over onto the armrest of the couch and he looked uncomfortable, but his snores said otherwise. I watched his beautiful features, peaceful in sleep, and his strong, sturdy chest, breathing in and out. I wanted to touch him, to hold him, but I didn't want to wake him, or confuse him. As I sat a while longer, I knew I couldn't resist just one touch. I leaned over and ever so gently, stroked his cheek with my finger. His skin was unbelievably warm and soft. I then very slowly traced my finger down to his lips. Full and perfect. They were even softer than I had imagined. I wanted to kiss him. I needed to kiss him. He seemed so sound asleep, but I decided to make sure.

"Jake? Jacob?" I whispered. He didn't budge and he seemed to be in even deeper sleep than before. I decided to be brave and do what I wanted to do. It would be easier this way because he wouldn't ask questions and I wouldn't have to hide my blushing from him. I leaned over with trepidation, and sooo gently, placed the lightest kiss upon his lips. It was just how I thought it would feel, warm and soft, and so fulfilling. I moved away quickly, pleased with my sneakiness and accomplishment, and I leaned back into my side of the couch and closed my eyes with satisfaction.

"Bella..." my eyes popped open and I looked over to see Jacob staring at me. His eyes full of confusion, weariness, but most of all desire. "You just...you...you kissed me." it was a statement but his inflection made it sound more like a question. "What..just happened?" he continued. "Were you sleep kissing? Or was that...on purpose?"

I couldn't think of the right words to say, so I just sat there. Caught in the act and feeling ashamed. Why had I done that? I should've know that it would backfire. I had never been remotely sneaky or smooth before in my life. Why would I think that could suddenly change? I knew I had to say something, and his eyes were burning into me..so I just blurted something out.

"How 'bout that rain huh? That was really something! It looks like it has stopped now, so maybe I should just be going." I got up and started for the door, having no idea what I was doing.

"Bella, it's midnight, and you're not going anywhere." he grabbed my arm and turned me around and before I knew it his lips were on mine. His warm, soft, full lips were connected to mine and they were burning with passion. A passion that I had never felt from him before. It far exceeded the passion that he had for his car even. This passion was all for me, and I was overwhelmed. With that one kiss, all of my embarrassment went out the window, and I let myself go. My lips parted in pleasure and I felt his warm tongue glide smoothly into my mouth. It found my tongue and they twirled and rubbed against each other as our lips continued to meet. Then he broke free and looked at me, waiting for a reaction.

"I...I...am so in love with you Jacob," I confessed and tears started forming. I tried to hold them back but one escaped and trickled down my cheek, the traitor. Jacob's face expressed awe, shock, and bliss all at the same time.

"Bella, ohhh Bella, I've only ever dreamed that I would hear those words from you. I love you so damn much. I love you, I love you, I love you." The words he said had as much passion as his kiss. He pulled me tightly to him and I heard him sniffling. I looked up and saw that tears had formed in his eyes too. It was the most intense, romantic, and erotic moment I had ever had. So far at least. I couldn't help but smile when I thought about the fact that we had the whole night together still. But I would be happy to just hold each other all night long. There were however, a few other things that I wanted to try, and I thought about them as I felt his perfectly hard body against mine. I was after all, only human, and he was well..mostly human, and he was so hot.

We were still holding each other when I heard a loud grumble. I soon realized it was my stupid stomach. I hadn't eaten anything substantial since dinner and I was usually asleep by now and able to ignore the hunger. Jacob chuckled into my hair, and then his stomach grumbled in response. We both laughed at the mood killer, and he kissed me on the forehead.

"I think we have some ice cream..does that sound good?" he questioned.

"That sounds great." I smiled. While he was getting the stuff out, I excused myself to the bathroom so I could really think about what had just happened. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I had kissed Jacob. Jacob had kissed me. This was like a dream. I splashed my face with water and combed through my hair again. Those tangles were a constant problem. When I returned Jacob had quite the set up out on the coffee table. He had two bowls of chocolate ice cream, his having about 6 scoops and mine having 2, a can of whipped cream, chocolate syrup and maraschino cherries. I went to join him on the couch and we began assembling our sundaes. As I attempted to put the whipped cream on mine, the can betrayed me and it ended up spraying everywhere. Jacob laughed and ran to get a towel, he promptly cleaned it all up and I chuckled at my awkwardness. I looked up at him and saw that he was staring at me. His eyes full of desire.

"You..have some on your lips..may I?" He began to lean it and I of course let him. He took his tongue and softly traced my lips. When he pulled away I saw the whipped cream on his tongue and he sensually brought it into his mouth and swallowed. I gulped. I wanted him. So badly. He smiled at me and went back to his ice cream. He was obviously restraining himself for my benefit. But I didn't want him to restrain. It was then that I did something bold, that would most likely not work out, because trying to be sexy did not come naturally to me. I reached into the bowl, and got some whipped cream on my finger, and put it on my lips once more, but this time purposefully. He looked very pleased as I did so, and quickly leaned in again. This time, he full on kissed me. Licking up all of the cream and then rewarding my lips with precious time with his. I pulled away this time. I got more whipped cream, and I put it on his lips. I mimicked his actions on my lips and he let out a small moan. That moan, that beautiful moan. I had to hear it again. That little noise made the ache begin between my legs. An ache that I was familiar with being as Edward was constantly teasing me. That's all he would do was tease, because he couldn't take it any further. But with Jacob, I could take it further. That thought excited me.

"Bella.." he groaned into my lips. "You have no idea what you're doing to me. I am in such a trance right now. This can't be real." His eyes fluttered back as I began kissing down his neck. His chest was bare, as usual, and I ran my hands over the sculpted muscles. I was going to get more whipped cream and put it on his chest, but I couldn't waste anymore time with it. I just wanted him. I got up as sexily as I could, and began walking to his bedroom, without ever taking my eyes off of him. This was a mistake though, because I bumped into a bookshelf in the hallway and caused several books to fall to the ground. He chuckled loudly and came over to me. I was bending down to pick the books up and my blushing was out of control, when he scooped me up in his arms.

"Forget the books Bella," he said with abandon and he carried me into his room. He so very gently placed me on his bed, and lay next to me. He lay like that for a few minutes, just looking into each other's eyes. Him tracing patterns on my arm, and me shivering at his very touch. He thought the shivering indicated that I was cold, so he turned me around and held me tight with my back against his chest. The warmth felt unbelievable, but what felt even more so, was the hard protrusion that I could feel in my back. Jacob was turned on, he was hard, and it was all because of me. That caused the ache to become a throb in between my legs. I sighed loudly and lifted his hand and began kissing his fingertips. He moaned with each kiss and this encouraged me to take one of his fingers slowly into my mouth. I sucked on it gently and his breathing became ragged.

"Ahh..don't tease me..." he begged. But I continued to suck, and I felt him get even harder and grow against me. He freed his hand from my grasp and reached down under my shirt. He ran his fingers softly along my stomach, tickling and tracing around my navel. It gave me goosebumps, but wonderful ones. Then his hand started going slowly upward. I wasn't wearing a bra, because I was rather small chested and I really didn't need one at night. Even though they were small, they were perky and perfectly formed and I had always been quite proud of them. Jacob had already seen them too, I remembered and blushed. But he had not felt them..yet. His fingers stopped hesitantly at my ribcage.

"Can I touch you?" he asked sincerely. He really didn't know it was okay? Instead of answering I reached and pushed his hand up for him. He moaned loudly in response. His thumb and index finger found my nipple, and gently pinched it, and then he cupped my breast and squeezed lightly. It felt amazing. I moaned with each little touch he gave me.

"I didn't think it was possible for me to get more turned on, but when you moan, I somehow get even harder Bella." He admitted in a raspy voice. With his admission that he was hard, I couldn't control myself anymore. I could feel that he was hard, but with him acknowledging it, it just seemed more real. I turned around to face him, and began kissing his chest. He let out surprised groans as I kissed down his stomach. I felt so brave, like I could do anything. It was that courage that prompted me to touch him. I felt his hard, beautiful desire, through his shorts and it was big.

"Baby..Bella...I..I..that...feels..soo...good." he barely choked out. I continued to stroke it, and he reached down to me. His hand found my center through my shorts, and he began to rub as well. I knew he could feel how wet I was, even through the fabric and we both began to moan so loudly. He were stroking each other, and kissing each other, and it was all too much. It was just teasing, and I needed something real. So I reached into his shorts, and I pulled out his perfect manhood. It was long, and thick, and rock hard. I began stroking it with more intent, and he in turn, reached into my shorts, and began really touching me. He rubbed my swollen spot, and gently slid a finger into me. I urged him on and he added another.

"You're so wet baby, you feel so warm and amazing," he said so erotically.

"You're so hard, and you feel incredible in my hand." I realized I was talking dirty, something I had never done before, and I loved it. He moaned as I said the words. We continued to stroke and rub and pleasure each other when I felt something building inside of me. Something I had never felt before. There was intense pressure and I didn't know what to think of it. Right when I was going to ask him to stop because I thought there was something wrong, I exploded. In the most wonderful, amazing, pleasurable, incredible, unbelievable way. I screamed aloud as I felt the waves course through me. He continued to touch me but he became more gentle as I became more tender down there. When it was over, I realized I had stopped touching him all together because I was so distracted. I looked down though and he seemed harder than ever. I had just had my first orgasm, and it did not disappoint.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen or felt." Jacob looked truly amazed as he said it. "Are you okay?"

"I am..." I struggled to find the word. "Amazing. That couldn't have felt better, and you made it happen. You are incredible, do you know that?" I asked and he blushed. "Now I need to make you feel that way." I said sexily and I began reaching down to him.

"Bella, you really don't have to..I mean, I'm so happy just to make you feel that way. We can stop there tonight and just relax and go to sleep." he said it with sincerity and it just made me want to touch him more. I propped myself up on my elbow and stared at him dreamily.

"I want to make you feel the way that I feel Jake." Suddenly I was curious if he had ever done anything like this before. "Jake..have you ever..done that to a girl before?" he shook his head and I could tell he was being honest. "Have you ever...been touched like that before?" he answered no. "Have you ever...gotten a blow job before?" at that his eyes got huge.

"No Bella, I haven't, and please don't rush into anything you're not ready for. A lot has happened tonight and the last thing I want is for us to move too fast and you to regret it all in the morning. We have plenty of time sweetheart, plenty of time for that." he kissed my forehead and I sighed loudly. I didn't know if he really didn't want one or if he was just trying to protect my innocence, but I could feel sleep beginning to take me. That orgasm had made me relax so much and my eyes began to flutter and close.

"That's right honey, just go to sleep," he said soothingly and was stroking my arm so sweetly. That's all it took, and I fell asleep, basking in the afterglow.

**A/N: Thank you soo much for all the positive feedback, reviews are like cotton candy ;).**

**Pretty please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

When I awoke, the sun was shining through the curtains and I knew it must be morning. I guess the magical night had to end at some point. I turned over to look at my beautiful bed partner and to my dismay, he wasn't there. My guess was that it was werewolf business. Still, I was sad that he hadn't woken me up to say goodbye. I stood up groggily and somewhat stumbled to the door. I wandered down the hall to the bathroom. After I was done I put some toothpaste on my finger and brushed as best I could, ran my fingers through my hair and washed my face. My clothes from the night before were dry so I put them back on. I guess it was time to go back home. As I headed for the front door, the smell of bacon hit me. I peeked into the kitchen and saw Jacob..my Jacob, cooking! He had made pancakes, bacon and eggs. I smiled so big and he returned the sentiment when he saw me.  
"Jake, you didn't have to do this!" I beamed.  
"Bells, you cook for me all the time and it was the least I could do after how happy you made me last night." I blushed a little at that.  
"Charlie called, and I told him that you'd be home after breakfast. I know I can't hold you captive here forever." I frowned as I realized I had to go back to reality now. "But, I want you to be ready at 6pm because I'm coming to get you, and we're going to go out on a date in Port Angeles. A real official, first date." He said as came over to hug me. He went to kiss my forehead, but I tilted my head up so his lips met my mouth. He chuckled but heartily kissed me. My knees felt weak""I love you." I said softly, and I meant it with all of my heart that was left.

"I love you so much." He replied and kissed me again. We ate happily and kissed goodbye at my truck. As I drove back to Forks, I reveled in the memories of last night, and this morning, and the memories to come. For the first time in months, I felt truly happy. I pulled up to my house and practically skipped to the door.  
"Hey Bells! I thought you weren't ever comin' back." Charile greeted me when I came in the front door.  
"Well you were the one who made me stay there last night!" I tried to sound put out, but the truth was, he had done me the biggest favor he could have ever done. "Have you had breakfast yet?" I asked him.  
"Yep, had myself a bowl of cereal and some coffee. You know, I can feed myself just fine when you're not around." He insisted.  
"Yeah I'd believe that more if the whole spam incident hadn't happened." We both laughed because he knew I was right, and I headed upstairs. I looked at the clock in my room and saw that is was only 10am. I had a whole 8 hours without Jacob. I tried to busy myself the best I could. I sat down and wrote that paper for English, but that only took me an hour. I checked my email and saw that my mom had written me so I replied. After straightening my room, the bathroom, the kitchen, and the living room, I figured that surely it was time for me to start getting ready. I glanced at the clock and it was only 2! I lay down on my bed and let myself drift into sleep for a bit.  
_I was somewhere deep in the forest. I felt scared, cold, and lost. It was dark and I could hear noises all around me. Suddenly I smelt something so sweet, something mouth watering, something I recognized all too well. Edward. He approached me slowly with a dazzling smile on his face. Then I felt warmth up against me. Jacob. He was holding me, protecting me from Edward. They each grabbed an arm and began to pull. They pulled harder and I thought they were going to rip me in two. Then they stopped, and they started fighting each other. I sat there helplessly, bawling and screaming for them to stop. _  
_"Don't hurt him!" I yelled._

"That's when I woke up. I pondered the dream for a moment, and I realized that I had yelled that at Edward. I didn't want him to hurt Jacob. It was then that I realized, I really was over Edward. My subconscious had told me so. I wanted Jacob. Not Edward any more. I was impressed with myself. I looked over at the clock and it said 4:30. I suppose I could start getting ready now. I wanted to look nice tonight, not the way that Jacob usually saw me. I took a shower, shaving my legs and conditioning my hair thoroughly. I blowed my hair dry, put lotion on, and wandered into my closet to find something to wear. I wanted to look nice, but not overly done up. So I opted for a dark blue strapless dress that came down just above my knees, that actually Alice had made me buy. It didn't even hurt to think about the Cullens any more..and it didn't hurt to think of wearing a dress she had bought me in Edward's favourite colour on me. I had some flat, black dress sandals to wear with it. There was no way I was wearing heels, I'd be tripping over them all night. After dressing, I decided that I would attempt curling my hair. It was tricky, and I burned myself a lot, but the end result looked pretty good in my opinion. I sprayed some hairspray and then gently combed through the curls with my fingers, making them more like cascading waves. I wasn't a big make up wearer, but I knew how to accentuate my eyes, and I decided to do just that. I took a light purple and put it on the area of my eyelids, and then took a bit of dark purple and put it in the crease. I then used a little bit of eye-liner and finished it off with mascara. I used a bit of pale pink blush, and clear gloss on my lips. I completed my look with some sliver dangly earrings, and a long silver necklace with a garnet stone on the end. It was blood red. Looking in the mirror, I was proud of my appearance. Alice would've been proud too. But I hoped I wasn't overdressed. I once again looked at the clock and it was 5:55. Wow, it had taken me a long time. I grabbed my little evening clutch and was about to head downstairs when I heard the knock on the door. Jacob. I smiled.

"Hey Jake," Charlie greeted. I caught a glimpse of him before he did me. He looked..amazing. Better than I had ever seen him. He was wearing khaki slacks that fit him perfectly, and a black button down dress shirt that hugged his muscles. His hair was combed and he had on shiny black dress shoes. I was pleased I hadn't overdressed. We would look great together. I cleared my throat slightly as I made my way downstairs. He looked up and his mouth dropped open./p  
""Bella, you look..." he was suddenly very aware of Charlie staring at him. Jake cleared his throat. "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Charlie just smiled and agreed. He had been rooting for me and Jake getting together, forever.  
""Thank you, you clean up nice yourself." I smiled and as I reached the last step, I tripped and fell forward into his arms. Dang it.  
"Good thing I'll always be here to catch you." he whispered in my ear and I knew that it was the truth. "Also, the way you look tonight, makes me want to forget about the date and go find a hotel somewhere." he said under his breath so Charlie couldn't hear.  
"We have plenty of time sweetheart, plenty of time for that." I mimicked what he had said to me last night. He realized and he smiled deviously. We bid goodbye to Charlie and made our way out to his car. There would be plenty of time for..all of that.  
Jake took me to a really nice Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. I was silently grateful that it wasn't the same one that Edward and I had gone to. Even though I was sure of my feelings about Jacob, I still didn't want to be reminded of the past. He was so gentlemanly the whole time. Pulling out my chair, standing up when I excused myself to the bathroom. I fell even more in love with him that night. We sat in our booth and talked and laughed for hours. We were so distracted that we didn't even notice the wait staff putting chairs up on tables and cleaning the place. We figured we should leave then, and we did so, chuckling the whole way out. Even though our relationship had recently changed, he was still my best friend. He made me laugh like no one else, and he made me happy like no one else. I felt so content. He wrapped his arm around me as we walked to the car.

"That was a wonderful evening Jake, thank you so much." I smiled brightly.  
""It's not over yet Bella." he smiled a little deviously and started driving. I had no clue where we were going, but to be honest I was feeling a little sleepy. He had the windows slightly rolled down and the soothing sound of the night wind lulled me gently to sleep.  
"Bells?" Jake whispered really softly. Almost as if he didn't want to wake me up, but was hoping his whisper just might anyway. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. He grinned and I sleepily smiled back.I'm so sorry I fell asleep! Did I ruin our date?" I was suddenly embarrassed for my sudden narcoleptic behavior.

"No Bella not at all. We're here." I looked out the window and it was beautiful. I could tell it was First Beach, but it was a part I had never been to before. The sand looked so white, the water so dark blue, and the moon was a perfect, silver circle in the sky. It reflected off of the water beautifully. I looked at him in awe. He leaned in to kiss me quickly, but I grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a longer kiss. His breath caught as I surprised him. I gently nibbled his lip and he moaned slightly, breaking the kiss.  
"Come on you tease." he chuckled, obviously a little heated. He got out and grabbed something from the back of his car, and then came around and opened my door for me. We gently grabbed my hand and led me to a spot on the sand that was surrounded by large boulders. He got a blanket out of the basket he had taken from the back. He spread it out and motioned for me to sit. He sat next to me and reached into the basket once more. He pulled out a bottle and two glasses.  
"Jake what is that?" I inquired, knowing full well that we were both underage.  
"It's just sparkling cider." I smiled at how sweet he was. "I don't need alcohol when I'm around you Bella, you make me high enough already. Plus, I want to remember everything, every time I'm around you." he said it sincerely. I couldn't take it any longer. I wanted him so badly. Not just his body, which I did want so much, but I wanted his heart, I wanted his soul, I wanted..all of him. He poured the cider and we drank them. It was delicious. Sweet and crisp. I was feeling brave, so I took the glass out of his hand, and set both of them aside. He smiled slightly not sure what I was doing. I pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, he was already hard. I was only wearing a dress so his bulge was right up against my underwear, some fabric being the only thing between us. Wow. I leaned down and kissed him intensely, letting my tongue into his mouth, and his tongue into mine. As I did he ran his hands all over my back and let them rest on my ass. He gave it a squeeze and I sighed aloud.  
"Bella, mmmm." he couldn't put together sentences, but neither could I, so I didn't even try. I just moaned as my center rubbed against his hardness. With each rub, I could feel him get impossibly harder beneath me. I was out of control. I needed him so badly. I pushed his shirt up and he sat up and took it off.  
"Jake, I want you." I said completely seriously and the desire was evident in my voice.  
"Baby, I want you too. But..are you sure you're ready for this. We don't have to do this. I would be perfectly content just kissing you forever Bella. Just being with you is enough for me." I could tell from his eyes that he was telling the truth. He wasn't just trying to be the bigger person, this was really how he felt. It made me want him even more. I stood up then. Worry seemed to crease his brow, but it was quickly replaced by a look of lust. I started to pull down my dress, and he tried to stand but I pushed him down gently with my foot. I wanted him to watch me for a minute, not touch me. I didn't know where all of this brave, sexual behavior was coming from, but I decided to go with it. I took my dress all the way off and was standing in front of him in my bra and panties. He again tried to stand, but I shook my head no. He obliged but I could tell it was hard for him. I slowly took off my bra and then slid my panties down. I was completely naked. No one had seen me like this since I was born I'm pretty sure. His eyes were devouring me. His bottom lip quivered slightly.  
"Now, you take your clothes off for me." Seriously, was this me talking? It must've been something about that beach, because I would be blushing like mad normally. Maybe I was drunk off the apple cider. Although I knew that wasn't possible. Maybe it was the moonlight. He looked at me a little shocked but he obliged.  
Bella, I want to touch you so badly. You're about to see how hard I am for you." He slid down his pants and his underwear, and his hard cock was released. It looked huge. He looked ready for me. I remembered last night, and how he didn't get to finish. He had told me there was plenty of time for that kind of thing. That time would be now."Lay down." I ordered. I felt so empowered. Not like me at all. But I liked it. He followed my command and was soon on his back.

"Now, this is going to sound strange but I want you to trust me ok?" he nodded in agreement. "I don't want you to touch me until I tell you it's alright. I'm not going to let something like last night happen again, where you are left unsatisfied. I'm going to make you feel amazing, just like you did with me. You deserve it Jacob, and I want nothing more than to make you come." his eyes shot wide open at my honesty. He moaned slightly in anticipation. I leaned over him and began kissing his chest. Trailing kisses everywhere and darting my tongue out occasionally. He groaned in pleasure and that urged me on. I kissed down his stomach and began rubbing the inside of his thighs. I was going to touch everywhere except where he wanted me too. "Bella...please...touch me." he was begging, but I wasn't ready for this to be over yet. I was kissing his hip bones now, mere inches from his throbbing cock. My fingers were also mere inches from it, massaging his upper thighs firmly. He bucked his hips up at me, trying to get me to pay attention to it, but I ignored his physical request. I rubbed my hands all over his stomach and his chest, as I kissed even closer to his hardness.  
"Bella, this all feels so amazing, but if you don't stop teasing me, I'm going to grab you and have my way with you...seriously.."he was panting. Even though I wanted him to have his way with me..there was something I wanted to do first. I finally gave him what he wanted and touched him. He groaned so loudly. I started stroking him up and down and then I added my mouth. I started with just the head, licking it with my tongue, and then I took him into my mouth, inch by inch. He was moving his head back and forth in pleasure. Moaning my name and squinting his eyes shut. Then he took me by complete surprise. He grabbed me and turned me around. He lifted me up until I was sitting over his face, and he began ravaging me. Licking my wetness with his warm tongues and plunging his fingers into me. It took me a minute to remember who I was and what I was doing it felt so good. Then I looked down, and I was facing his long cock, and so I resumed sucking it. Even though it was hard to do when I was receiving such intense pleasure from Jacob's mouth. So this is what 69 was..hm..I was liking it more and more. We were both moaning, and licking, and sucking, and stroking and I suddenly felt the familiar tensing in my abdomen. My orgasm was building up again. I felt his shaft twitch in my mouth and I thought he might be close too. I was going to see and feel Jacob orgasm, and I couldn't wait.  
"Jake..mm...I'm going to...I'm gonna..." I couldn't finish my sentence.  
"I know baby, I'm going to come too." as soon as he said it I exploded. I wanted to scream, but I didn't want to stop stimulating him, so I just started moaning uncontrollably with him still in my mouth. The vibrations must have gotten to him because he suddenly became urgent."Bella move honey, move, I'm gonna come right now."  
"No! I want to taste you Jake. Come in my mouth. It's okay." I assured him, and resumed sucking.  
"Are you sure? Ahh...I can't hold it any longer...Bella are you ready? It's coming..." with that I felt my mouth fill up with a warm, salty substance. It didn't taste bad at all. I turned around and looked at him with it still in my mouth..he looked spent but also concerned."Just go spit it out sweetie, you don't have to keep that in your mouth, I know it must be gross." he looked embarrassed. But instead of doing as he said, I gulped. I swallowed every last drop of Jacob, and honestly, it did taste good, because it came from him. His eyes were huge and his mouth was open in shock.  
"Bella..that was the...sexiest..and sweetest thing..I have ever seen." he had a look of awe in his eyes."You taste amazing Jake." It was the truth

"Not as good as you." He replied. I curled into his arms and he looked down at me with such love.  
"I can't even begin to tell you how amazing that was." he proceeded. "What came over you? You were like a different person..but still you...I am amazed by you." I just looked up at him and smiled, and softly kissed his lips. With that, I felt my eyelids become heavy with sleep. 

* * *

**AN: I am soooooo sorry for the huge delay in uploading this chapter, I have no valid excuse other than writers block. Please don't be too mad at me(hides behind bush).**


End file.
